Challenge - Singspiration: Wanted
by MissMy80sShows
Summary: My response to the Facebook challenge: Write a story starring our erstwhile SMK friends that was inspired by a song or lyrics from a song. Include the song title and/or lyrics that inspired you. The lyrics of the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes always reminds me of a conversation that Lee and Amanda could have had. What if that conversation was held the first night they made love.


_Challenge: SINGSPIRATION _

_Write a story starring our erstwhile SMK friends that was inspired by a song or lyrics from a song. Include the song title and/or lyrics that inspired you. _

_Word count: 5000_

The lyrics of the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes always reminds me of a conversation that Lee and Amanda could have had. What if that conversation was held the first night they made love. So… all of Lee's dialogue (in italics) are the lyrics of the song. Enjoy.

"Lee, dinner was wonderful," Amanda said softly as they sat together on the couch. Amanda's legs were already draped across Lee's, his arms around her as he gently kissed her. "I know today was a hard day, closing that case and I know I sort of made a mess of things but you saved me like you always do. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there."

Lee kissed her lips softly as he said, "_You know I'd fall_ _apart_ _without you. I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause_ _everything_ _that don't make_ _sense_ _about me, makes_ _sense_ _when I'm with you."_

"Oh," Amanda gasped against his lips at his admission.

"_Like_ _everything_ _that's_ _green_ _girl, I need you," _Lee continued as he began dropping kisses down the column of her neck, following her fluttering pulse. "_But it's more than one and one_ _makes_ _two. Put_ _aside_ _the math and the_ _logic_ _of it, you_ _gotta_ _know you're_ _wanted__, too."_

Amanda sighed happily, her body yearning to feel his. "Lee, I think, maybe, tonight, I'd be ready to…" her voice trailed off as he ran his hands up her back.

"_'Cause I_ _wanna_ _wrap you up, I wanna kiss your lips," _Lee stated as he emphasized each point with another gentle kiss. "_I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted. _

_And I_ _wanna_ _call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever and never let you_ _forget_ _it." _Lee reached down and took her hands in his, bringing their entwined hands to his lips, "_Yeah I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted."_

Amanda swept her legs off Lee and stood. She took his hand and led him into his bedroom where she stopped and turned. As she slowly began to unbutton his shirt, Lee mirrored her actions as he whispered, "_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, and you get that all the time, I know you do. But your beauty's_ _deeper_ _than the make-up, and I_ _wanna_ _show you what I see tonight."_

As Lee brushed Amanda's blouse off her shoulders, he drew his hands slowly down her arms and continued, "_When I wrap you up, when I kiss your lips. I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted. And I'm gonna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever. Never let you_ _forget_ _it, 'cause baby, I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted."_

Lee pulled her close to his bare chest, captured her face with his hands and took possession of her mouth. A long, sensual kiss that left Amanda completely breathless. Slowly, they peeled away their remaining clothing and soon found themselves laying side by side, facing each other. Lee stroked the soft skin on her arm before rolling her onto her back. As their bodies merged into one, Lee whispered against her neck, "_As good as you make me feel, I_ _wanna_ _make you feel better." _His body began to move and as they rode the waves together, Lee insisted, "_Better than your_ _fairy_ _tales, better than your best dreams. You're more than_ _everything_ _I need, you're all I ever wanted."_

Amanda gasped as pleasure and desire collided in a storm of exquisite emotions. Lee, sensing she was holding back encouraged her, "_All I ever wanted. And I just_ _wanna_ _wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips," _Lee covered her lips with his again as he slid one hand up her ribs, along her arm to find her hand. Holding it tightly about their heads, he whispered, "_I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted. and I_ _wanna_ _call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and_ _never_ _let you_ _forget_ _it."_

As Amanda peaked, she held his hand tightly, strained her head back and cried out.

"_Yeah, I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted," _Lee smiled as he watched her shatter in his arms, "_Baby I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted." _Lee surrendered only moments later. They laid side by side, their hands were still held tightly together on the pillow above their heads. As they both found their senses, Lee whispered one last time, "_You'll_ _always_ _be wanted."_


End file.
